Happy Highschool
by namebadge
Summary: Yup, now it's a little better. Random insane fic about Riku and my OC Isis as they are in highschool. Have fun, i'm still typing the whole thing up...so it's not finished.
1. 1st hour: Biology

NAMEBADGE1/2: Heyyo peepes. Whazzap  
  
DH: outdated freak..  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: shaddup. Ya this is my first fic, and it pretty well sucks, but oh well. Sorry for the horrible tense changes. It's pretty lame insanity right now, but it gets much better trust me. Oh, and this is not the REAL st. Thomas Aquinas hischool, I just need something to go off of. So this is not how it's like at STA, turst me it's very nice there. ahah  
  
DH: be quiet, small one.  
  
T: hi there  
  
BK: ooo heehee, I'm in kt's fanfics!! Haahha  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: Hey, how'd you get in here Ben? Shooo shoo!!  
  
BK: haha no way  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: whatever. oh yeah, disclaimer! Hehe, forgot it last time. oh well. Um, I don't own Riku or Kingdom Hearts, I don't own Riverdance or whatever either. But I do own Isis, and even though she is not characterized at all in this fic, she is still mine and if you steal her then I will send the cotton balls after you. blarg. so that's that. On to the silly fic.  
  
Isis' point of view  
  
"ugh. this can't get any worse." I think. My insane teacher, well, she's NOT a teacher.she's making this whole lesson sound like it's soooo hard. Gosh. stupid peoples. I stand up and yell. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" and then all is well, as I have set all the little kiddies off, running around screaming. Ahh, how THIS is Biology.hey, we're in the Biology room..BRUHAHAHA...  
  
Riku  
  
Riku is sitting in his computer class, bored to death. He is looking at funny IM icons and sending them to Isis along w/ boring jokes.his teacher Mr. Lycos (no pun intended) pacing back and forth, the class sits in silence, their eyes burning away at the computer screens. Just then-we hear a great cacophony coming from the Biology room across the hall. Everybody screams and plunges themselves underneath the desks, shocking themselves on the cods. Mr. Lycos climbed out the window and clutched to the red bricks of STA. "Yes! Finally!" exclaims Riku, running out the door to observe the mess created by his girlfriend.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Biology room.  
  
"AH!HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!" Isis stands atop the odd shaped desks screaming and laughing insanely. Black clouds are swirling in the ceiling while a pack of rabid fluffy black and white kittens devours the kiddies. The teacher had long since jumped out of the window and sprinted to her car, leaving the children to fend for themselves once again. Yes, this happened every Monday- Isis' little protest against the low level of "education" being given at this school. Riku observed through the door window, grinning widely. *Booooooooooo* as the bell rang, the storm clouds magically disappeared and the Black and white kittens turned cute and fluffy. The teacher magically appeared in her desk, and all of the kids got all of their missing pieces back.  
  
Isis walked out of the room to be greeted by Riku, who gave her a wide smile. "Riksan!!" she joyously exclaimed, jumping into his arms. Riku, in turn, picked her up and spun her around. (I know, stupid, dorky, but the whole story is so what ta heck) After their little ballerina move thing, Isis shouted, "Let's go to lunch!" Riku then replied, "Icy, I's not time for lunch yet, seminar's next." "oh, ok..:" she said, defeated  
  
Just then-a pack of men and women dressed in black spandex and clickie shoes came tap-dancing through the hall, followed by an Irish dancing orchestra playing jigs. The tap dancers yelled in unison - "WE ARE THE RIVERDANCE TROUPE!!" and proceeded to parade through the school. "ARRR! I'm gonna skunk those dancers up and throw them across the river!!" Isis yelled in a frenzy. Riku diligently (that's a vocab word.) pulled her back. "Whoa there turbo, you can do that NEXT Monday. Let's go to seminar shall we?" "Oh, good idea." And they were off to seminar.  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2:Yes yes, stupid isn't it? I'm not a very practiced writer. oh well. Don't give me feedback yet, I still need to type the rest up. Just gimme another day, tomorrow's homecoming. Ugh. Newayz. Not done, no good. Pleez don't leave yet. I'll make it better  
  
DH: pleeeeeez stop w/ the incessant (that's a vocab word) apologies! It's annoying  
  
T: oh, look at that! It's the end of the chapter!  
  
BK: u suck kt!  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: HEY!!!! Grrr. Fine! ~runs off, flailing madly while singing funky town. 


	2. 3rd hour: Seminar, and lunch

NAMEBADGE1/2: Heyyo ma homie G's, whas down w/ the rebel G funk, yo?  
  
DH: oh my goodness, must I live another day in your stupidity?  
  
T: haha, I think she's funny!  
  
BK: hoohoohoo, I'm evil! Not really, but yeah..IT'S NOT POLITE TO POINT!!  
  
T: weirdo.  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: um, yeah, well. I put the disclaimer in the last chapter, so If you have the sudden impulse to read my stupid disclaimer, go to the 1st chappie and knock yourself out. Oh wait, I don't own care bears, or, um, the lion king or any of that. But I do own the psychobeaverduck. This chapter is a little more. um. weird than the last one. yeah. so read.. And maybe even review. ^_@  
  
3rd Hour: Seminar (yes, we are doing odd hour classes today, it's Thursday- yippee!!)  
  
Riku and Isis sat in seminar w/ Sora and Kairi, waiting for the day's video announcement, which turned out to be the themes for homecoming week. The themes for homecoming week are as follows - Mon. No uniform day. You can interpret that any way you like., Tues. locker neighbor twin day. Be VERY creative please, Wed. hairspray and red crème soda day. Um, yea.., Thurs. writing utensil day. C'mon guys, foam costumes. yay, Fri. possessed mascot day. Be prepared, come armed.  
  
Isis and Riku simply smiled at eachother, already plotting their costumes, as Sora and Kairi groaned and slapped their foreheads in unison, dreading the wild and crazy week to come. And so seminar continued, and after the hour long peanut butter eating fiasco, the four went off to lunch.  
  
Lunch  
  
They sat down at a painted table, and proceeded to gorge themselves on fried skunk meat, all the while observing children dressed as care bears run around and beat people with frying pans.  
  
Just then-Simba comes bursting through the main entrance followed by a huge stampede of wildabeasts. (get ready for this.) They stormed though the commons, grabbing everybody's skunk as they passed, and then broke through the wall and ran off into the street, disappearing as a magical portal opened up in the middle of the intersection, taking all of the surrounding cars and paperclip wearing pedestrians along with them to Pride Rock, where Zazu was flying around directing antelope traffic while babysitting their emergency pack of rabid fluffy black and white kittens, which were being raised and kept just in case the lions were attacked by polar bears and phsychobeaverducks who migrated to Africa b/c they wanted to melt in the savannah sun, b/c Scar somehow lived and went to Antarctica and brainwashed all of the animals in the world to commit suicide. (whew, I think that Is the longest sentemce I have ever written or typed... how fun) Isis just shrugged and went back to watching the care bears, who were now playing street hockey. This is my favorite pen in the world. I love my keyboard. End of chapter 2.  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: hahaha. Well how'd ya like it silly billys?  
  
DH: I can't believe you, oh stupid one  
  
T: haha, that's great  
  
BK: man, you are too weird for me ~walks out the door, only to be greeted by prissy cheerleaders and girlie girls. Immediately slams door and runs back screaming, latching on to Namabadge~  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: ~sighs~ oh loved one. silly billy  
  
T: haha, thas funny. I'll say g'be for namebadge, she's a little tied up right now! Har har. So , um byeybe. Ma homie g's!! hahaha 


	3. 5th hour: ART, 7th hour: latin

NAMEBADGE1/2: KKLLLOOOIIIIII!!!!!!!! yes, i am alive.... ha, thawt u got rid of me dint' ya ! ~.~ oi. well yea, this is the third chapiteramus. man, look at all those red squigglie lines... haha 0_o wow. it was munday today.. uyyup.  
  
DH: SSSTOOOPPPPP!!!!! -_-  
  
T: Hey guys! It's T!! I know you love me!-oh no! NAMEBADGE!!! What have u DONE???? U have given me yur RHYMING DISEASE!!!!! WWWAAHAHAHAAAA ~hops on his flying dragonhorse and flys away.~  
  
BL: he. BK left. he. he. eye has taken over his place.. Bruhaha *.*  
  
NAMEBADGE/12: man, this wood b fun if I could make storyboards fer this and tehn post em sumwhere.. fun fun..there aren't enuf smileys in tha wurld..mwarf.. ok, we suuut upp nowe. bubuye.  
  
ART  
  
After lunch everybody whipped out their winterfresh bubble tape and chewed 2 feet of it to get rid of their silly skunkie breath, including Isis and Riku. Now we move on to art class, which Isis and Riku have together. Just to b nice, this class is relatively normal. ^_^  
  
Nuther crazy passing period..  
  
So they have a (relativesly) normal art class and emerge from the room, covered in paint, and walked hand in hand to their lockers, a big shiny heart floating b/t them. How cute. newayz! So they're walkin down the hall when suddenly Isis trips over a boombox, which is cold and cemented to the ground (which is tile). "Oh, now how did that get there? Oh wells!" and they continue on down the hall to ---- duh duh DUN! LATIN..  
  
Latin  
  
Now the two are gathering books fer latin, and they head to class. They have to travel outside to SMC, so they stopped and looked at the magical portal that the wildabeast and simba left behind. Truly fascinating...newayz..  
  
Riku and isis threw open the door. Their teacher, Mrs. Sadie, who is quite..um.sane? , bounces up with surpise "Oh my cow!! Why hello Riku! Hello Isis!" "Hey..~under his breath~ freak.." Riku walks off. "HHHHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Isis glomps her fav. Teacher. "OK CLASS TTTOOOOOOOOOOOO your deskes.  
  
NAMEBADGE1/2: ok, we're stopin here..im tired and can't think..which is sad b/c it's only 10:20....~thaps~ oigh..oh well, gnite all  
  
DH: "w/e" BL: wow, not yur usuall energetic self.gnitre  
  
T: "BBBYYEEEEEE!!!!!! III LLLUUUVVV UUUUUU!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and pleez, we want reviews now.. ^_^ ~gives u his cutest, most cute lost puppydoggish innocent, big eyed smile he can conjure~ 


End file.
